The Mountain Tribe
History Known formally as 'The Blood Army', named referring to Alpha Willow's wish to create a varied magic blood within the pack. Originally, the pack was very hostile, manipulating, and they constantly tried to kidnap pups with magic blood; they would steer away from capturing full-growns as adult wolves were difficult to corrupt into joining their pack. This way of abductions continued, taking hostage of over twenty young pups and increased over time. Sin, the alpha of the Element Force gathered a group with his mate to free the hostage pups, however this plan failed as Willow successfully corrupted the two alphas into joining the Blood Army, in false belief they were freeing the hostage pups. Alpha Willow lied to them both. When Sin figured this out, he had one day tried to free his niece, Primrose - however he failed and was exiled for 'misbehaving'. Bless joined him and together they set off back to their home; they were quickly taken by a group of rogues, the Rogues of Amberjule. Willow continued her ways for over a year with having a lot of the pups grown to adults. One day Death set a raid attack on Willow's group, planning to take in her pack and merge it with her own: The God's Children. This attack split wolves into joining, fleeing, or being killed. Diet and Hunting Tactics Since the forest in the mountain is full of prey to kill, the Mountain Tribe has no problem with food. They will often eat bighorn sheep, birds, elk and few other small mammals like moles, hares, rabbits and squirrels. Beliefs Like some other packs, the Blood Army worship Dawn and Dusk, but overall are not very spiritual and take life as it is in the present rather than thinking about divine aspects. The Former Rites - The word of the alpha is law. Any of the rites can be changed under his/her rule. - Relative wolves will be the next likely successor of the alpha. If there are none, a wolf will be chosen to recreate the bloodline in the pack. - Do not give mercy to those who oppose you. Represent for your pack. - If a wolf is sick, turn he or she to the medic immediately. Wolf numbers matter more than anything; numbers are power. - Put a sick wolf down only if there is no other solution to curing them. - As a rule: wolves are fed in this exact order - pups, nursing she-wolves, elders, alpha, beta, pack members and omega. - Mating rights limit to the alpha, the beta and certain pack members with permission. Medic wolves are not allowed to mate due to having their paws full with responsibility. - Wolves are not to wander far from their pack without permission. Notify the alpha if you wish to journey far. Pack members who do not return within two weeks approx. will no longer be part of the Blood Army. The New Rites - The word of the alpha is law. Any of the rites can be changed under his/her rule. - Relative wolves will be the next likely successor of the alpha. If there are none, a wolf will be chosen to recreate the bloodline in the pack. - Reason before using violence. - If a wolf is sick, turn he or she to the medic immediately. Wolf numbers bring community; more wolves mean more power, but more responsibility. - Put a sick wolf down only if there is no other solution to curing them. - As a rule: wolves are fed in this exact order - pups, nursing she-wolves, elders, alpha, beta, pack members and omega. - Mating rights limit to the alpha, the beta and certain pack members with permission. Medic wolves are not allowed to mate due to having their paws full with responsibility. - Wolves are not to wander far from their pack without permission. Notify the alpha if you wish to journey far. Pack members who do not return within two weeks approx. will no longer be part of the Blood Army. Category:Packs